Conventionally, a fuel injection control device and a vehicle having the same are known (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-029303). Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-029303 discloses a fuel injection control device having an injector (a fuel injection device) which injects fuel to an engine, a sensor (a sensor unit) which detects data for calculating the amount of fuel to be injected by the injector, and an ECU (an Engine Control Unit) which calculates the amount of fuel which is to be injected by the injector based on data received from the sensor. The ECU of the fuel injection control device is configured to calculate the amount of an initial fuel injection by the injector based on data previously received from the sensor before starting the engine.
However, with the fuel injection control device disclosed in the abovementioned Laid-Open Patent Application, the situation arises that data acquisition from the sensor may be delayed in regard to the initial fuel injection before starting the engine. In such case, it becomes difficult for the ECU to calculate the precise amount of fuel injection by the injector in time for the initial fuel injection by the injector.